intothewastesfandomcom-20200214-history
Waste Tunnels
There are many ancient structures in the wastes, Pre-Fall towns and fortresses, but the most prevalent are largely invisible, built under the surface. The tunnel system is one of the most mysterious parts of the wastes, their origins and purpose largely unknown, and the vast majority completely unmapped. ' '''Tunnel entrances are everywhere, most large ruin complexes contain multiple entrances, and in some more remote areas there are entrance spires. The tunnels are so prevalent that areas without tunnels are the anomaly. Mysteries from before the wastes. The origin of the tunnels is a matter of some debate, especially since the methods of construction vary depending on the area. Some are very obviously Pre-Fall Grail construction, created by unknown means with incredible precision and an absence of tooling marks, most Grail tunnels also contain a single rail running down the center, these have been referred to monorails, and a number of trains that use the monorails have been discovered in the Agnorak under city. Others are simply naturally occurring caves or underground rivers that have dried up millennia ago and have been connected to the tunnel network. The majority are believed to pre-date the Grail migration to Gevaudan. These appear to be cut from the stone with hand tools, and often contain shrines or elaborate carvings on the walls. These tunnels often have small rooms attached to them, their contents destroyed by age. Some tunnels will attach to towns built completely underground, multiple levels connected by stairs, and spires extending skyward to allow fresh air to get in. These underground areas are often expanded by shades, forming their cities.' ' Pre-Fall tunnels often connect to now ruined towns and fortresses, though others connect with large underground facilities, some appear to be research facilities, others, storage bunkers. These are often sealed by huge steel blast doors, the largest of which are several feet thick. Those that are not sealed are often full of waste creatures, and are so expansive that it can take weeks of tunnel clearing operations until they are considered safe.' ' The reason the tunnels exist has always been a mystery. The wastes have always been part of Gevaudan, but covered only a few thousand square miles when Agnorak was built at the center. Before the wastes spread there was no apparent reason for the tunnels, and yet, here they are. The most common theory about the Pre-Fall Grail tunnels was that the ancient Grail knew the wastes would expand, and wanted to ensure transportation regardless of the surface conditions. The Pre-Grail tunnels are a mystery, they often connect to the Grail tunnels, but none of them contain the monorails. Anomalies Within the tunnels there are anomalies, some of these are explained by advanced pre-fall technology that still isn't understood, while others are clearly the work of waste magic. Others are harder to explain, and much more concerning. ' ' "The Lotus Eaters" Once the home of a previously unknown type of waste creature, designated "Lotus Eater" due to their primary diet, this area teams with plant life, despite the fact it is completely beneath the surface. Attempts at diplomacy with the humanoid occupants fell apart after the Lotus Eaters drugged the ambassador and tried to eat him. Despite the extermination of the occupants the plants continue to grow. The only agricultural research outpost in the wastes is stationed here, and is trying to find a way to replicate similar results. Success in this would be revolutionary for Grail farmers trying to grow crops in the outskirts of Agnorak. ' ' "Devil's Ladder" This section of tunnel is the oldest known, and contains one of the strangest anomalies every found in the wastes. Tunnel mapping crews measured the distance they traveled in this tunnel as four miles. However, they surfaced nearly four hundred miles away completely unharmed. Several different mapping crews experienced identical results. It is currently declared a "Class 15" anomaly and is the only anomaly designation that exceeds ten. Research outposts have been built at both entrances, and study is underway, though no readings have been picked up, and for all appearances it is nothing more than a tunnel. ' ''' "The Hunter's Obelisk." Built in a large cave is a thirty foot tall obelisk made of some sort of metal. It is inscribed with "It watches. It waits. It will come." In Pre-Fall Grail. There is nothing else in the cave. Waste creatures refuse to approach it, and domesticated animals become agitated. The most bizarre factor however is the resonance. The sound has been described as similar to a hum, almost impossible to hear. The sound has been recorded by audio equipment, but attempts to distort the audio have no effect on the resonance. Survey crews have reported feeling as if someone or something was stalking them when they hear the noise. Recordings produce similar results. The cause of the resonance is unknown. Since most waste creatures are attracted to sources of waste magic, and seem repelled by the obelisk whatever creates the resonance is not of waste origin. It is widely believed to be some sort of monument to "The unspoken." The entity that forced the Grail to become nomads. Trivia * The Tunnels are based off of the Paris Catacombs, and the post apocalyptic subway systems in "Metro 2033" and "Metro: Last Light." Category:List of Environments